


tête-à-tête

by splashstar



Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashstar/pseuds/splashstar
Summary: He always had that dumpy thing on. It covered his entire face, and it fit so well you couldn’t see a thing under it. It almost made him seem emotionless.--bad boy/general modules.[originally written in January 2018]
Relationships: Bad Boy/General, Kagamine Len/Kaito
Kudos: 14





	tête-à-tête

“What’s your _damn_ problem, Kaito? _Why_ do you keep doing this with me?”

Miku wasn’t home, and it was just you and Kaito alone. The two of you were sitting face to face in the living room, trying to have some kind of heart-to-heart. You knew things were rough between you and him as it was, but sometimes Kaito just _did_ things that made you question whether he actually even _cared_ or not.

And, of course, as with every time you tried to talk it out with him privately like this, he responded with complete silence.

Desperate for some kind of reaction, you pulled the red gas mask off your face and dropped it onto the floor. “Look. I want us to work out just as much as you do. I just need you to _talk_ to me.”

Kaito gave no reply.

“...Take off your mask.”

He always had that dumpy thing on. It covered his entire face, and it fit so well you couldn’t see a thing under it. It almost made him seem emotionless. The only times you ever saw him without it was when he was alone with you or Miku or both of you, though he seemed to be more comfortable wearing it in public (not that you blamed him; you felt the same way about your own mask, after all).

But he was hesitating now, even though it was just you and him alone.

“ _Please._ ”

Finally, his shaking hands slowly rose toward his face. He removed the mask carefully, revealing a conflicted expression. Tears stood in his bright red eyes, which were locked onto the mask in his hands. Your own expression softened.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

You exhaled quietly through your nose, studying his face. You saw the guilt in his eyes and in his trembling lips. All of a sudden, you felt bad for yelling at him.

“I just…” He vaguely shook his head, looking down at the wooden floor to avoid eye contact with you. He bent over in his seat and rested his elbows on his thighs, tightening his grip on the mask. “I’ve never cared about someone this way before. I don’t know _what_ to do. I don’t know _how_ to do this.” He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, but they quickly dampened again. “I don’t know what’s right and what’s not. I just know I’m...hurting you, but I don’t want to do that. I...I _want_ to be with you, Len. I love you. I know I do. I just don’t know how to…”

You gently held his wrists, effectively quieting him. You looked up at him with a serious expression, and he stared down at your hands and bit his lip. “That’s okay,” you said definitively, “It’s okay if you don’t know right now. We can figure it out. I promise.”

You slowly moved your hands to hold the other end of his mask. Realizing what you wanted him to do, he let go and left the mask in your hands. You gently placed it down onto the floor next to your own.

Your golden eyes glanced back up. His head was bowed, but you could just barely make his face out from the shadows cast by his bangs. The tears had already begun to fall. Silent gasps spilled from his slightly parted lips, and his body shuddered with each breath.

You brought yourself closer to him and slowly wrapped your arms around his shoulders. He held you tight in response to the contact, quiet, breathy sobs escaping his throat.

You were going to be okay. You would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the first friend i showed this fic to interpreted the...healthiness?? of len and kaito's relationship in a different way than i did when i was writing this, so this fic turned into a social experiment between my friend group...yeah that was interesting
> 
> honestly i'd like to know what yall think too bc i purposely didn't edit this as much besides fixing some weirdly structured sentences/replacing some awkward words...(´･_･`)


End file.
